The Key to My Emotions
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Vampire coven leader Hatsune Miku is set in a completely new element when she meets the new girl in school, Megurine Luka. Quiet, reserved and introverted, Luka gives off an air of mystery and Miku want's to know all about her. However, factors of life cannot always be ignored, even by a powerful vampire.


_**I don't o****wn Vocaloid, sadly enough.**_

_**I'm actually working on another story that involves a vampire and since I was working on that while going through my Vocaloid obsession, this came about.**_

_**Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

><p>Luka stepped from the car and slung her bag over her shoulder, gazing upon the school with a calm eye, taking in all of the students around her and nodding. "Have a good day, Luka~." her mother called, to which she only received a nod and a wave as Luka made her way toward the school building. Entering the gates with the crowds, the pinkette paid no mind to the whispers and murmurs following in her wake.<p>

Heading for the main office, she received her schedule and a map of the school. Turning without a word, she made her way through the halls as the bell for class rang. Once more, whispers filled her ears, but her schooled mask didn't falter as she made her way to her first class.

Standing at the front of the class and observing the rest of the class filing in, many shooting her curious looks as they made their way to their seats. Once the last bell rang, the teacher strode in, glancing to Luka as he did. He looked nice enough as he smiled at her.

"You must be the late enroller, Megurine Luka-san, correct?" Luka nodded in response, her eyes surveying him calmly. "Well, I am your homeroom teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru. You may take a seat anywhere you like."

Turning to the class, sky blue eyes surveyed the room before zeroing in on a seat in the middle of the room. Making her way through the rows of desks, the pinkette took her seat beside a girl with curly pigtails and removed a notebook from her book bag, opening it to begin taking notes.

Whispering permeated the air, but Hiyama-sensei got them back on track and Luka began diligently writing the notes on the board, paying close attention to what Hiyama-sensei was explaining as well, in case she missed something.

_**...**_

Miku sighed as she lounged on the desk, glancing to her coven members. Lily was staring out the window at the school grounds below, most likely deep in thought. Meiko was helping Rin study for an upcoming test, the brunette explaining the difference between fractions and decimals and how to go from one to the other, being patient with the frustrated freshman. Mew was also lounging atop a desk, studying diligently from her English textbook, also preparing for an upcoming test.

The lead vampire sighed once more and looked to her second-in-command. "Lily-san, I'm bored." she stated calmly.

"And what do you wish for me to do about it, Miku-sama?" the blonde replied calmly, turning to face her.

"You look as bored as I am so head out and find Len-kun." the tealette told her. "Tell him to help you scout out tonight's dinner."

"Of course, Miku-sama." Lily stood, nodding to the others before disappearing.

Rin was growling under her breath, tears of frustration beginning to form at the corners of her eyes as she concentrated on the problem before her. Miku cocked her head a moment before calling, "Rin-san, stop."

Instantly, the blonde paused in her work and glanced up at her coven leader, confused. "B-but Miku-sama, I have to be prepared for the test and this is the only type of problem I'm having trouble with-!"

"Then rest." Miku told her calmly, but all present could hear the underlying order. "Rest your mind and let it stir over the problem subconsciously so that when you go back to studying tonight, you'll feel fresh and prepared to look at it from different angles."

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, closing her textbook and thanking Meiko for the help. The brunette ruffled her hair good-naturedly before the pair turned back to their leader. The twin-tailed girl was lost in thought as she waited for Lily and Len to return.

Footsteps could be heard several minutes later and all of the people in the room stood at attention, ready to protect their mistress should there be trouble. The door flew open seconds later and Len paused in the doorway, his eyes shining with excitement and a trace of hunger.

"Miku-sama!" he gasped. "You won't believe it!"

"What is it, Len-kun?" Miku inquired as she stepped forward.

"There's a new scent in the school!" the blonde boy exclaimed, claiming the absolute attention of the entire group.

"And that's not all." a voice said from behind Len, Lily stepping into sight. "It's absolutely delicious, mouthwatering even. We will head back out to scout for food for the others, but we thought you should know right away, Miku-sama. Such a delicacy could only be saved for you, after all."

Miku smiled and hugged Lily before doing the same with Len. "Thank you, you two." she beamed. "Go ahead and search for others for the rest of the coven and yourselves. The rest of you, head to your classes; we'll check out this new scent tonight."

"Yes Miku-sama." they all replied, leaving the classroom and Miku followed, heading to her own class. She was a second year in the school, right below Lily, Mew and Meiko, but right above the twins.

As she headed to her class, the tealette's mind raced to what this new scent might smell like and who it could possibly belong to. I suppose I'll meet this person soon enough_._ The coven leader shrugged to herself as the bell for the next class rang. Students flooded into the hallways, most of them sending her a warm greeting as they passed and Miku returning them in kind.

Moving effortlessly through the crowds, Miku nodded her head to some, smiled at several and generally bid everyone she passed a warm greeting. In doing this, she didn't notice someone coming right toward her.

Cue the inevitable collision.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If the honorifics are wrong, I am greatly sorry. I'm actually still learning how to use them (I know right? Eight years of anime under my belt as well as reading fanfiction and I still can't work these things? Man I suck). But, if they're right, tell me. If they're wrong, please correct me. <em>**

**_Also, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile._**

_**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, give the cute kitten a review? (^_ ^)**_


End file.
